Bedtime
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis et Harry ont tous les deux treize ans, ils sont meilleurs amis, et ils sont dans l'âge des premières expériences... #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes. Dans cet OS, Louis et Harry ont treize ans et sont meilleurs amis.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

« -Haz, pourquoi tu dors toujours nu ? geignit Louis, se refugiant sur son côté du lit, pinçant ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait la silhouette avec une tête bouclée.

-Je te l'ai dit, dit son meilleur ami d'une voix trainante et paresseuse, calme et feutrée. Je suis plus à l'aise comme ça.

-Mais tu as tes amis dans ton lit, geignit encore Louis, ajustant son pyjama en flanelle avec fierté comme si le vêtement qu'il portait était plus approprié.

-Non, j'ai un ami dans mon lit, corrigea Harry avec un sourire crispé au coin des lèvres, tournant la tête pour regarder Louis dans le noir. Qui a dormi dans mon lit, avec moi, nu, au moins un million de fois. Donc il peut s'en remettre. »

L'autre garçon fit la moue en silence pendant un moment encore, puis se rapprocha de quelques centimètres, laissant quand même un espace entre eux.

« -Tu n'as pas froid ? gémit-il. »

Les yeux de Louis roulèrent sous ses paupières fermées et il se mit un peu plus près de Louis en retour.

« -Non. J'ai toujours chaud quand je dors… C'est pourquoi je le fais nu, et tu sais ça, Lou. Dors. »

Louis se moqua.

« -Il est seulement 23h00 ! Je ne suis même pas fatigué. Nous n'avons pas tous une heure de coucher, tu sais.

-…

-Haz ?

-Quoi ?

-J'ai froid…

-Il y a une couverture supplémentaire par terre.

-Je l'ai déjà prise.

-Dieu… Dors. »

Louis fronça les sourcils dans le noir, faisant la moue à nouveau et se tortilla un peu plus près. Et un peu plus près. Et un peu plus près. Et…

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais…, gémit Harry de frustration. »

Louis frissonna.

« -Rien.

-… Ok. Bonne nuit, Lou.

-Bonne nuit. »

Louis hésita, n'étant plus qu'à quelques centimètres du corps d'Harry, avant de soupirer dans la défaite et de rouler pour se coller contre son meilleur ami.

« -Tu es gelé, geignit Harry, seulement pour entendre Louis gémir doucement dans l'appréciation de la chaleur de son corps, s'appuyant un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu es un radiateur, ronronna-t-il tendrement. »

Il aligna ses jambes avec celles d'Harry, permettant à ses orteils froids de se réchauffer sur les chevilles chaudes, et il enfouit ses mains sous l'autre garçon pour envelopper ses bras autour de son torse. Son visage trouva les cheveux bouclés, et il soupira, content.

« -Tu vas dormir maintenant ? demanda Harry, essayant de bouger un peu, même si les bras de Louis le maintenaient immobile.

-Hum… »

Ils se turent pendant un moment, Harry commença à dériver dans des rêves étranges sur des abeilles dans ses pancakes, quand Louis se mit sur lui.

« -Tu penses que ta maman serait folle ? murmura-t-il avec un ricanement. »

Harry soupira profondément, se forçant pour se retirer de son subconscient.

« -Folle à propos de quoi ? marmonna-t-il.

-Nous… Couchés comme ça. Tu sais. C'est un peu sale. »

Louis semblait presque nerveux dans sa déclaration, mais il ne bougea pas de sa position.

« -Comment nous sommes sales à dormir comme ça, grogna Harry. Ou du moins, l'un d'entre nous l'est.

-Tu ne dors pas, Harry.

-Je dormais.

-On dirait que nous allons coucher ensemble, c'est là que je veux en venir.

-Quoi ? »

Louis se figea, attendant une blague jetée en retour, mais il se déplaça contre Harry, un peu, le tenant serré au cas où l'autre garçon aurait l'intention de le pousser.

« -Je veux dire, évidemment, nous n'allons pas le faire. Ca serait tout simplement bête si elle le prenait comme ça.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? Nous donnons l'impression que j'ai ta bite dans mon cul ? rit Harry, tournant la tête sur le côté pour essayer d'avoir un aperçu du visage de Louis enterré dans ses cheveux.

-Eh bien, je veux dire… commença Louis avec un rire, en essayant de se retenir, mais le rire d'Harry était contagieux. Personne ne sera jamais le cas contraire, c'est tout ce que je veux dire. Ca se pourrait. »

Harry rit plus fort, secouant le matelas et son meilleur ami avec ses rires.

« -Ma mère ne saurait même pas quoi dire. »

Louis se mit à rire un peu plus fort avec lui.

« -Tu peux imaginer ? Je n'ai aucune idée pourquoi les gens prennent leur pied comme ça, de toute façon…, ricana-t-il dans le cou d'Harry, enfouissant son visage dedans. »

Harry continua à rire, plus doucement, et haussa les épaules.

« -On se sent très bien. »

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux quand Louis s'arrêta soudainement de rire, se figeant au-dessus de son meilleur ami. Harry, lui, cligna des yeux, stoppant ses propres rires quand il se rendit compte que Louis s'était réduit au silence.

« -Lou… Quoi ?

-Haz… Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »

Plus de ricanements, mais plus doux cette fois, plus hésitants. Ils essayaient tous les deux de parler en même temps.

« -Tu… tu l'as déjà fait ? demanda Louis très tranquillement, se rendant soudainement compte qu'il y avait des fesses nues directement sous son aine.

-Oh, ricana Harry, en secouant la tête. Juste mes doigts, c'est tout. »

C'était comme s'il parlait de la météo. Rien de choquant du tout.

« -Vraiment ? souffla Louis, tout d'abord parce qu'il pensait être mal à l'aise, mais le frottement de son aine l'informa que c'était pour d'autres raisons. »

Harry haussa les épaules, essayant de tourner un peu plus la tête pour que son nez touche celui de son meilleur ami.

« -Oui, dit-il simplement. Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ou quoi que ce soit, tu sais…

-Tu as mis tes doigts dans tes fesses ? demanda Louis à nouveau, sa voix gagnant en volume, sa confiance revenant avec son rire encore une fois. Tu mets des choses dans ton cul ? »

Harry grogna un rire, tournant son visage dans l'oreiller.

« -Je te l'ai dit, on se sent vraiment bien… Laisse-moi tranquille, ce n'est rien. »

Louis continua de se moquer de lui, le serrant plus fort, amusé par l'image. Excité, également, mais il se rassura en se disant que c'était drôle et que ça le fascinait. Il commença à embrasser l'arrière du cou d'Harry avec des bruits odieusement bruyants, seulement pour que le garçon sous lui rit plus fort, luttant pour le faire tomber. Louis laissa glisser sa main entre eux et saisit les fesses d'Harry, le faisant crier de choc.

« -Je peux essayer alors ? lança hardiment Louis, en relevant la tête.

-Qu… quoi ? bégaya Harry, essayant de tourner la tête à nouveau, mais il ne réussit qu'à voir l'épaule de son ami.

-Tu as dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Je veux le faire alors, se défendit rapidement Louis, trouvant difficilement un ton que le rendrait innocent et qui tournerait l'humiliation sur Harry. »

Harry respirait fort, vraiment conscient que Louis touchait ses fesses, et il remit lentement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« -Qu'est-ce… tu… »

Il se coupa brusquement, sentant le glissement d'un doigt courageux entre ses fesses, frottant provisoirement son entrée.

« -Oh…, haleta-t-il doucement, ses longs doigts serrant tout à coup les draps.

-Je ne dois pas ? marmonna Louis, se mettant sur un coude, laissant ses yeux se concentrer sur la peau pâle d'Harry dans le noir. »

Son doigt était lent, prudent, mais si curieux qu'il y mit un peu plus de pression.

« -Non, tu… tu peux si tu le veux vraiment, je veux dire…, murmura inutilement Harry, laissant ses yeux se fermer quand ses hanches s'inclinèrent pour pousser contre le doigt de Louis. »

Louis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les lécher, avant d'enfoncer ses dents dans la partie inférieure, concentré et excité à la fois quand il entendit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

« -Oui ? murmura-t-il, poussant le bout de son doigt en son meilleur ami. »

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua un instant, et il hocha d'abord la tête, oubliant qu'il ne pouvait pas être vu.

« -Je… oui… je vais bien.

-Ok, souffla Louis, rongeant sa lèvre quand il tourna le bout de son doigt, sentant l'étirement de l'entrée, accueillant ses mouvements. Tu es vraiment à sec, commenta-t-il, ne sachant pas s'il fallait faire quelque chose pour ça. »

Le corps d'Harry frissonna au mouvement, le visage tourné dans son oreiller quand il agrippa le drap un peu plus serré.

« -Ouais… euh… tu sais, une crème ou quelque chose…

-D'accord… oui, d'accord, marmonna Louis, hésitant, avant de retirer son doigt et de ramper vers la table de chevet. »

La lumière de la lampe était faible quand Louis l'alluma, mais tous froncèrent les sourcils à la luminosité. Il saisit la bouteille de crème pour les mains sur la table de chevet, se rendant soudainement compte pourquoi elle était là et rampa à nouveau vers Harry. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent une seconde, miroitant des sourires timides, jusqu'à ce qu'ils reconnaissent le sentiment mutuel et se sourissent avec une lueur malicieuse à la place.

Louis rampa sous les couvertures, même si c'était à peine nécessaire, en s'asseyant de nouveau au-dessus d'Harry, mais cette fois-ci sur le derrière de ses cuisses quand il versa la crème dans ses mains.

« -Je n'ai jamais fait ça, dit-il, par manque de conversation.

-Je ne peux pas dire la même chose, marmonna Harry, malgré son lent et lourd battement de cœur et le blush monta jusqu'à son cou. »

Louis ricana automatiquement, mettant sur les fesses de son meilleur ami une petite tape.

« -Nous ne mettons pas tous nos doigts dans nos culs, Harold, le taquina-t-il, répandant la crème sur son doigt.

-Non, juste dans mon cul, apparemment, répliqua Harry. »

Le doigt repoussa en lui et un léger grognement quitta ses lèvres quand il sentit le doigt l'écarter autant qu'il le pouvait. Il haleta, ses muscles se contractant à l'intrusion.

« -Woah, souffla Louis, la bouche légèrement ouverte quand il fixe l'endroit où son doigt avait disparu, directement dans Harry. Beaucoup plus facile maintenant…, continua-t-il, retirant son doigt avant de le pousser à nouveau.

-Lou, s'étrangla Harry, plaquant son visage contre son oreiller, ses hanches se reculant pour plus de contact. »

Louis cligna des yeux, ses grands yeux bleus se concentrant pour remonter des fesses d'Harry jusque l'arrière de sa tête.

« -Tu te sens vraiment bien ? marmonna-t-il, son autre main caressant ses fesses avant de glisser sur le dos long et pâle d'Harry. »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avec fureur dans son oreiller, complètement d'accord. Oui, il se sentait vraiment bien. Harry avait de longs doigts, mais il n'avait jamais réussit à obtenir cet angle précis de son propre corps, et même s'il essayait d'avaler ses gémissements et ses grognements, de petits bruits doux inattendus ici et là. Louis continuait de caresser son dos, mais ses yeux étaient de nouveau concentrés sur ses fesses.

Honnêtement, il n'y avait rien de plus séduisant. Il s'agissait de son doigt. Il s'agissait des fesses de son meilleur ami, pour l'amour de Dieu. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus excitant que de mettre son doigt dans la bouche d'Harry, mais s'il devait admettre que ce n'était pas le moment, même si ça ne sonnait pas dégoûtant. Louis retira son doigt, ses mains touchant doucement les fesses devant lui. Harry tremblait, crispé, se trouvant là, exposé alors qu'il sentait des mains chaudes caresser ses fesses, mais surtout un souffle brûlant près de la partie la plus intime de son corps. Louis ne put s'empêcher de se pencher, obtenant un bon aperçu de l'ouverture qui était un peu tendue maintenant, et il resta proche quand il glissa lentement son doigt, sa bouche beaucoup trop humide pour être confortable quand Harry gémit.

« -C'est vraiment serré…, souffla Louis, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa gorge était si sèche et sa bouche si humide.

-Lou, gémit doucement Harry, perdu dans les mots quand il sentit un deuxième doigt insister pour rejoindre le premier. »

Harry grogna, et les yeux bleus remontèrent vers la tête bouclée.

« -Je ne te fais pas mal, hein ? »

L'autre garçon hocha la tête, la respiration laborieuse et ses hanches poussant vers les doigts qui l'étiraient.

« -Je suis bien, je suis…, répondit-il d'une voix rauque, prenant une pause pour respirer. Vraiment bien. »

Les dents de Louis trainèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, regardant le dos d'Harry quand il commença à pousser ses doigts dans et hors de son meilleur ami, prenant de la vitesse quand les bruits d'Harry tirèrent dans les aigus.

« -Bien comment ? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, son autre main posée sur ses fesses, serrant plus ou moins.

-Je… bégaya Harry, commençant à se tordre, le souffle bloqué par la friction de son sexe indéniablement dur contre le matelas. C'est… oh… Lou, gémit-il, faisant sourire hébétement son meilleur ami. »

Louis se lécha les lèvres, expira fortement par le nez quand il jeta un œil à sa propre érection, osant se pencher en avant, la faisant glisser sur la cuisse d'Harry. L'autre garçon ne sembla rien remarquer, trop impliqué avec les doigts dans et hors de lui. Il ne le remarqua pas jusqu'à ce que Louis se penche plus, appuyant son sexe contre la cuisse de son meilleur ami et changeant l'angle de ses doigts. Harry gémit fort et longtemps, clairement jeté au dépourvu par le plaisir soudain.

« -Ca va ? demanda Louis, se figeant, soudainement terrifié à l'idée d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. »

Mais Harry ne voulait pas de son inquiétude, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses doigts, luttant pour les amener plus profondément en lui.

« -Plus plus plus plus plus, murmura-t-il, la sueur commençant à se former sur leurs deux corps. »

Louis se lécha les lèvres, regardant ses doigts immobiles avant de regarder l'arrière de sa tête. Il commença à bouger ses doigts à nouveau dans son meilleur ami, leur imposant un rythme plus rapide. Harry pleurnichait, haut et fort, un gémissement déchirant sa gorge à l'agression soudaine de sa prostate. Louis s'allongea contre la peau lisse de son meilleur ami, enfouissant son visage derrière son cou quand son souffle commença à perdre son rythme.

Louis put sentir Harry commencer à se tendre, ses gémissements forts et sans relâche malgré l'oreiller contre sa bouche s'enchainèrent en quelque chose d'inintelligible. C'était quand son corps s'immobilisa, en dehors des spasmes autour des doigts de Louis, que ce dernier sut que son ami venait. L'étroitesse autour de ses doigts suffit à Louis. Il continua à bouger avec force ses doigts dans Harry quand il sentit son propre corps se crisper, et il se mordit la langue pour se taire quand il gémit dans le cou d'Harry.

« -Harry ? »

La voix d'Anne était fatiguée, quand elle ouvrit la porte, se frottant les yeux durant une seconde, le temps qu'il fallut à Louis et Harry pour rouler sur le côté, tirant les couvertures jusqu'à leurs cous.

« -Maman, dit-il d'une voix rauque, les yeux écarquillés et retenant son souffle pour ne pas être haletant.

-Ca suffit, il est temps de dormir, les garçons, murmura-t-elle, quittant la chambre avant de fermer la porte. »

Dès qu'elle fut partie, les garçons se permirent un accès de colère de soulagement, terminant rapidement sur des rires doux et espiègles.


End file.
